wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/31
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XXXI | sekcja3=Gehenna | poprzedni=Rozdział XXX | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXXI Gehenna W poczekalni pierwszej klasy na dużej stacji węzłowej, siedziała w kątku, na fotelu, czarno ubrana kobieta; głowę jej omotywała gęsta woalka z czarnej gazy, postać bardzo szczupła, gięła się ociężale, zwisając na poręczy fotela. Przy stole, na środku sali trzech mężczyzn rozprawiało z sobą głośno. Omawiano świeży wypadek w Paryżu, podany przez dzienniki o pojedynku Drohobyckiego z Horskim. Obaj byli znani w tej okolicy, wypadek wywołał komentarze i wyjątkowe zainteresowanie. Ogólnie twierdzono, że bezpośrednią przyczyną zajścia, którego ofiarą padł Drohobycki, była żona Horskiego. - Naturalnie, jak zawsze, tak i tu cherchez la femme - mówił jeden z mężczyzn. - Ale to fenomenalna niewiasta, mówię ja panom, że ona bez ofiar, bez tragedii nie może żyć, jest to jej chleb powszedni, zdawałoby się konieczny do egzystencji, i to tak od najmłodszych lat. - Nie jest to może jej wina, los ją prześladuje. A ładna była, jucha! Widywałem ją często, teraz to podobno szkielet. - Pomimo to wodzi na manowce. Drohobycki kochał się w niej i nawarzył sobie dobrego piwa, jeśli nie wyzionie ducha, będzie miał naukę na całe życie. - Czy ciężko ranny? Widziałeś się pan z jego rodziną. Podobno jadą do niego?... - Tak jest, pojechali wczoraj matka i brat, ale nie wiedzą, czy jadą ratować, czy chować. Stan groźny, nie rokujący nadziei. Horski dobrze wymierzył; on znakomicie strzela, popisywał się tu na polowaniach, przebywając na Wołyniu. Niebezpieczny homo, ni to Anglik ni Polak, ale typowy dżentelmen. - Po co Drohobycki jeździł do niego? Czy ona go wysłała w poselstwie?... - Kto ją tam wie? Mąż ją rzucił, więc kaptowała sobie Drohobyckiego, na zapas, taka bez romansu ani rusz. Horski to zwęszył i dramat gotowy. - Ja jej nie znam, ale słyszałem o niej dużo dobrego, jest bardzo nieszczęśliwa i fatalistka. Los nie do pozazdroszczenia. - Ech, bo pan łaskawy zawsze ochrania kobiety, zwłaszcza piękne, a tymczasem trudno jej darować, że zmarnowała taki cudny szmat ziemi rodzinnej, to były złote jabłka te jej majątki. Tarło, nieboszczyk, zabiegał, pracował, a córeczka do spółki z zamorskim jakimś ananasem przeputała wszystko przez kilka lat; grali podobno oboje w ruletę, awanturowali się każde na swoją rękę, trwonili pieniądze i teraz majątki w cudzych rękach. Ziemia, od niepamiętnych czasów będąca w ręku Tarłów, dostała się teraz w ręce, z których już nie wyjdzie. Wstyd, hańba, to nie po polsku i nie po obywatelsku. Takiej pani uczciwy człowiek i prawy obywatel nie powinien podać ręki. - A Drohobycki z jej powodu może postradać życie. To wariat! - Tam był romans zupełnie jawny, Kościesza głośno o tym przebąkiwał. - Może żałował, że sam nie jest w roli Drohobyckiego. Rozmawiali długo na ten temat, sądzili Horską ostro i bezwzględnie, nie znając istotnej prawdy, szarżowali, obgadując Annę złośliwie, bez litości. Zaledwo jeden ujmował się za nią, lecz i tego przegadano, pobito argumentami. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na czarną postać skuloną w kącie sali, nikt nie przeczuwał, co się działo w tym biednym sercu, co cierpiała jej dusza zraniona, jaki ból bezbrzeżny wyrażały jej oczy czarne, niegdyś gwiazdami lśniące, dziś zapadłe w głąb czaszki, mętne i zgaszone wieczną gehenną życia. Nikt nie uważał, jak drżały jej chude ramiona, gdy potępiono ją za zmarnowanie ziemi, za oddanie jej w obce ręce, gdy czyniono ją winną beznadziejnego stanu Drohobyckiego, podczas gdy ona nie wiedziała nawet, w jakim celu jeździł do Paryża. Wyczytana w pismach straszna wieść nowym była dla niej ciosem; uniesiona pierwszym uczuciem żalu, przyjaźni dla szlachetnego człowieka, tak bardzo życzliwego jej, który był już jedynym jej opiekunem i obrońcą, postanowiła jechać do Paryża, pielęgnować go w chorobie, aby się wywdzięczyć za jego serce i ofiarę dla niej poniesioną. Nie mogła wątpić, że pojedynek nastąpił z jej powodu. I oto tu na stacji musiała słuchać okrutnej rozmowy o sobie, szyderczej, pełnej jadu złośliwości ludzkiej, a tak barbarzyńsko niesprawiedliwej. Ale słuchała chciwie, każde słowo raniło jej serce, zabijało ją moralnie, lecz oderwać się od tej rozmowy, opuścić salę, by dłużej nie słuchać, nie potrafiła. Jęczało w jej piersiach, łkania w nich rosły, że ściskała gardło, by się nie zdradzić jakimś nieludzkim skowytem boleści. Jednakże rozpaczą tchnąca postać jej podziałała na obecnych. Rozmowa umilkła, ktoś zwrócił uwagę na figurę kobiecą nieruchomo tkwiącą w fotelu. - Cóż to za widmo? - szepnął jeden głos - śpi, czy czuwa i podsłuchuje? Annie dech zamarł w piersiach. - Dajże pan spokój, widać, że jakaś mniszka czy co? Wieje od niej smutkiem. - Śmiałbym się, gdyby to była osoba, o której mówiliśmy. Ot, byłby kawał! - Wtedy nie trzeba jej czyśćca, za naszą przyczyną odbyłaby go w tej sali. - Cóż chcecie, może jedzie także do Drohobyckiego, aby goić rany, wszakże przez nią je oberwał. Kobiety to lubią. - Niemile by ją tam przyjęła jego rodzinka - zawołał trzeci - byłaby całkiem niepożądanym intruzem przy łożu chorego. - Dzwonek panowie, pociąg nadchodzi. Czas. - Jeśli ta jejmość wsiądzie z nami do warszawskiego pociągu, to ją zaczepię - szepnął ten, który najzłośliwiej obgadywał Annę. - Taż co znowu! Przywidziało się wam, tamta podobno strojna, światowa dama, a toż biedota jakaś. Zaśmiali się i wyszli z sali. Horska siedziała bez ruchu, słyszała dzwonki, gwizd lokomotywy, wołanie szwajcarów, wreszcie hurkot pociągu odchodzącego do Warszawy. Czekała na ten pociąg, by spieszyć do Drohobyckiego i nie pojechała. - Po co? By być przedmiotem nowych kpin ludzkich? Jechać po nowe krzyże i nowe obelgi? Przesiedziała do świtu na swym fotelu, głucha i niema na wszystko, tylko z okrutnym dramatem szalejącym w duszy. Rano wywlokła się cicho z sali, kupując bilet do Wilczar, odległych o kilka stacji. Szła przez pożółkłe pustosze powleczone zgniłą trawą. Jesień późna hulała władczo, dął chłodny wicher i rozsypywał przed stopami Anny pokurczone liście, drżące długą wędrówką z lasów, by poigrać na martwych łąkach, zanim rozsypią się w proch. Anna szła naprzód, rozpatrując ruiny przeszłości. Oto tu była dróżka zwana "perekrestką", dziś odznacza się tylko wyboistym szlakiem pośród mnóstwa pni sterczących ponuro ze zgniłego gruntu. Dalej krzyż odwieczny na mogile kozaka, oparty był o sosnę, dziś sosnę ścięto, stoi sam, pochylony, bezradny samotnik tej pustki. Myśli Anny rozpierzchały się od bezmiernej tęsknicy wyrębów przesmutnych, biegły w świat, w wir wielkiej okolicy, gdzie w białych ścianach domu zdrowia walczył ze śmiercią Drohobycki, nowa jej ofiara, nowy straszny wyrzut. Od jego łoża myśli biegły jeszcze dalej, aż do Kairu, gdzie zwycięzca pojedynku przebywał obecnie i upajał się szałem życia razem ze swą Francuzką. Może skrył się pod upalne niebo Egiptu, by rozkoszy jego nie zmąciła wiadomość o zgonie przeciwnika? Anna wiedziała już wszystko, przerażał ją ten człowiek zimny jak głaz, który kroczył przez życie we własne tylko zapatrzony cele, ścierał tych, co byli mu przeszkodą, odtrącał znudzonym ruchem takich, którzy już przestali mu być potrzebni, lekceważył obojętnych. Potwór ludzki. - A jednak kiedyś?... Ile siły, mocy hipnotycznej, ile uroku wywierał? Stosuje to teraz względem swej Francuzki. - Cygany, jasna pani, jadą w kilka fur przed nami - zamamrotał Grześko. Zapomniała nawet, że on za nią idzie. - A prawda... Cyganie. Wielkie bryki kryte płótnem zrównały się z nimi i wnet stanęły. Mnóstwo czarnych oczu, kudłatych głów wyjrzało spod płacht. Młodzież otoczyła Annę i borowego. Z drugiej fury Cygan czarny wykrzykiwał, zwołując natrętów. Horska spojrzała i poznała Donru, króla bandy. Chciała się cofnąć, lecz i on ją poznał, raczej domyślił się. Gdy zeskoczywszy z fury witał ją po swojemu, z dziką szczerością, płachta uchyliła się podniesiona czarną, suchą ręką, wyjrzała spoza niej para okrutnych źrenic i jak dwa żuki wpiły się w twarz Anny. Starucha, przerażająca jak wiedźma, usiadła na łachmanach i wyciągnęła głowę owiązaną w szmaty. - Nie poznaje mnie damulka?... Ot, a ja poznała. Ja Makruna, worożycha... zdycham już... ja stara, jak czarna ziemia... A ty, paniuńciu młoda?... Hej, hej, ni urody, ni bogactwa, zmarniało... daj tak do końca... do wieku... Anna stała jak wryta, oczy szeroko otwarte płonęły przerażeniem. Cyganka zaśmiała się bezczelnie. - A tak i ja ciebie zobaczyła jeszcze, nie w tej krasie co wtedy, w boru... w złotym słoneczku, w królewskim blasku... oj nie w tej, nie w tej, ale taki ja ciebie zobaczyła. Młoda kobieta zaczęła uciekać, mijając furgony, przejęta grozą, gonił za nią potworny głos worożychy, wołającej ochryple: - Mościa damulka niech się nie stracha, powróżę ostatni raz, zdycham, zdycham już, dajcie grosik starej... Anna szła prędko, prędko bez tchu, nie słysząc błagań i ostrzegań Grześka. Borowy coś do niej mówił, od czegoś chciał ją odciągnąć. Nie słuchała. Czarna dróżka wśród traw, szlak śmierci, wiodły ją naprzód. Mijała moczary, nie widząc ich, znane dawniej miejsca były teraz dla niej obce, w uszach jej brzmiał śmiech i słowa Cyganki. Nagle po długiej wędrówce stanęła. Co to jest? Pustkowie rozległe, martwe, wyżyny wśród moczarów, a tam... tam ruiny zamczyska wielkie, zmurszałe, zgnilizną ociekłe; wyszczerzone oczodoły okien, paszczęki bram, wieże sterczące w górę przeraźliwie jak piszczele. Na prawo wyniosła, rdzawa skała, za nią głąb czarnego jak kir jeziorka. Dokoła rozgromiony bór, pole śmierci, pobojowisko. Potężne pnie w prochu leżące, zrąbane dęby, pobite jodły. Same, same trupy. - Temnyj Hrad! - krzyknęła Anna głosem, który nawet te gmachy drzew martwych powołać mógł do życia. Chwyciła się za głowę w obłędzie rozpaczy, instynktownie poznawszy swój święty dąb, dopadła doń z wściekłym jękiem i runęła na jego powalone cielsko. - Tu... tu... tu! - rzęziła w agonii męczeńskiej. - Wiedział ja, że tak będzie, nie chciał puścić, prosił... Stary otarł rękawem grubą łzę. - Boże chorony... Ot! Taj hodi! - Umrzeć, umrzeć tu... Skonać jak on, jak Andrzej... Borowy pochylił się nad nią. - Nie umierać, ale żyć, da pracować, żeby więcej takich mogił oczy nie widziały. - Nic poza mną i nic przede mną... Wieczna gehenna!... Po co życie?... Dla kogo?... Pustka w duszy... w... sercu... - skarżyła się boleśnie. - Bojarzynko, a ziemia? Taż ona została, ona wierna, da miłowana, dla niej trza silną być, ten ostatni kawałek szanować, żeby już nikt i tknąć nie śmiał, jak sakrament. To teraz wasze prawo, hołubka nasza. Kobieta łkała, spazm tragicznego bólu wydzierał serce z piersi, lecz nie szumiały już nad nią, jak dawniej, królewskie korony temnohradskich dębów.